


En symfoni

by mazarin01



Series: Blind kjærlighet [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blind Even, Disabled Character, Feelings, Love, M/M, Skandi Smut, Smut, blind!even
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Det er fredag natt og siste innspurt før Isaks siste store eksamen på mandag. Even ville gjøre noe fint for Isak, men gjorde noe veldig dumt istedenfor. Isak eksploderte, ble sur som en sitron og sa/gjorde ting han ikke burde sagt/gjort. Nå har de snakket ut, blitt venner igjen og hva gjenstår da?AKA the makeup sex fic.Frittstående fortsettelse påStorm i et vannglass. Kan leses uavhengig av den, men les gjerne den om du vil ha litt bakgrunn for det som nå skjer.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Blind kjærlighet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335343
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	En symfoni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinilocIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/gifts), [Treehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/gifts).



> Takk for at dere
> 
> \- skriver fantastisk smut og inspirerer meg  
> \- inviterer til smut challanges og utfordrer meg  
> \- får meg (indirekte) til å skrive det her
> 
> Heia dere 💖💖

_ Nei, fuck it! Jeg vil heller ha deg inne i meg. _

Ordene til Isak dirrer i brystkassa. Jeg slipper det jeg har i hendene og snur meg, lener meg mot ham og leter meg frem til ansiktet hans. Fingrene glir oppover halsen, langs kjevebenet og det tre dager gamle skjegget som kiler mot fingertuppene før de forsvinner inn i krøllene som danser rundt ørene mens tomlene hviler på kinnene og jeg presser leppene mot hans. 

Isak åpner munnen og inviterer meg inn. Jeg gjør det samme og dytter tunga mi mot hans. Vi støter mot hverandre, ukoordinert og hektisk, men likevel helt perfekt. Det føles som en evighet siden, selv om vi kysset lenge i senga før vi sovnet i går kveld, og jeg vil ikke at det skal ta slutt. 

Jeg lar hånda mi vandre nedover Isaks kropp. Fingrene danser nedover halsen, over det prominente kragebeinet, rundt brystvorta som knopper seg når tommelen sirkler rundt den, videre nedover ribbeina og magemusklene til jeg møter hofta hans og den stramme kanten på bokseren. 

Stoffet er mykt, noen steder enda mykere og jeg tror det er bokseren med fløyelshjerter han fikk av meg til Valentine. Fløyelen kiler under fingertuppene og det kiler deilig i magen av å tenke på at han har den på.

Pikken til Isak har allerede reist seg og jeg kjenner en våt flekk der stoffet strammer over hodet. Isak stønner mykt idet jeg krummer hånda rundt pikken og det slår meg nok en gang at den passer perfekt inne i hånda mi. 

Isak er utålmodig og slipper tak i kinnene mine. Sekunder senere kjenner jeg bokseren forsvinne under hånda mi og pikken spretter frem. Jeg griper tak i den og klemmer rundt hodet, fanger noen dråper med tommelen som jeg drar med meg nedover skaftet og sakte begynner å bevege hånda. 

Isaks varme pust treffer halsen mi. Han biter lett og presser leppene mot huden, suger og sleiker med tunga mens hendene vandrer hvileløst opp- og nedover ryggen min.

“Merker du meg?” 

“Jah!” Isak ler kort. “Nå er du min for alltid.”

Ordene får det til å gløde i brystet og sender varme ned mellom beina. Det pulserer voldsomt og pikken søker friksjon. Jeg gir slipp på pikken til Isak og griper tak i rumpa hans, skyver hoftene mine fremover og gnir meg inntil ham.

“Heisan.” Isak ler kort inn i munnen min. “Noen er klar.”

“Fuck ja!” stønner jeg og biter lett i underleppa hans. 

"Hvor vil du ha meg?"

"Her." 

"På kjøkkenbordet?"

"Jah," sier jeg uten å tenke.

Isak glir unna meg og jeg kjenner fraværet av ham som en kald dusj. Skritt, romstering, skrapelyder og små dunk treffer øret, og når jeg spør han om hva han gjør, forteller han meg at han rydder plass på bordet. 

Ansiktet mitt sprekker opp i et smil og jeg kjenner et intenst sug i magen. Tanken på at jeg, etter alt det kjipe som skjedde mellom oss i kveld, skal få komme inni Isak, er nesten ikke til å tro. 

Det rykker til i pikken av forventning og jeg griper om den, masserer tuppen med tommelen og stønner mykt mens jeg kjenner den vokser i hånda mi. 

Det blir plutselig stille og jeg får en følelse at Isak har stoppet midt i en bevegelse og iakttar meg. En intens sitring bølger seg gjennom kroppen. Jeg lener meg mot det kjølige metallet i kjøleskapsdøra og lar tunga gli sakte over underleppa mens jeg kjærtegner pikken min og håper jeg møter Isaks blikk.

Noe treffer gulvet med et  _ dunk  _ etterfulgt av en raslende lyd, som om noe ruller bortover gulvet. 

"Fy faen, Evi."

Ordene til Isak kommer ut som et halvhøyt stønn. Jeg sier ikke noe, bare bøyer hodet bakover, viser ham halsgropa mi som jeg vet han elsker og har tatt eierskap i, og fortsetter å ta på meg selv. Det blir neste helt stille, det eneste jeg hører er Isaks eleverte pust og små stønn som blander seg med min egen økende pust. 

“Kom hit da, baby.”

Det knirker i det gamle kjøkkenbordet. Jeg tar to skritt fremover og krasjer med Isaks stramme rumpe. Han ligger bøyd over bordet, allerede klar for meg. Jeg kneler foran ham og leter meg frem til rumpa hans, sprer skinkene og dytter ansiktet mot sprekken. 

Jeg kysser ham gjentatte ganger før jeg lar tungespissen gli sakte langs sprekken, erter litt. Jeg griper om ballene hans og masserer dem før fingrene glir over det punktet jeg vet Isak  _ elsker _ og som alltid fyrer ham opp. Han slipper ut en serie myke stønn og presser baken mot meg. 

“Even, Even, Even.”

Jeg mumler et lite “Mm?”, altfor oppslukt i Isaks rumpe til å svare skikkelig. 

“Jeg trenger pikken din inne i meg nå!”

Isak er tent og på – og jeg digger det. Den desperate stemmen hans vekker oppmerksomheten min, snakker direkte til min egen pikk og jeg merker det pulserer mellom beina. Jeg kysser Isak en siste gang før jeg reiser meg og legger hendene på hoftene hans.

“Glid...” 

“Husket du å kjøpe?”

“Faen!” Jeg stønner irritert og kjenner frustrasjonen bølge inne i meg. “Jeg har kanskje en liten pakke i nattbordsskuffen. La meg...”

“Drit i det! Vi har vel olje, flytende smør – whatever...”

“Flytende smør?” Jeg flirer kort av forslaget til Isak. 

"Bare finn noe her!" Isak grynter og jeg kjenner noe settes fyr på inne i meg av hvor keen og utålmodig han er. 

Jeg snur meg og tar to skritt mot kjøkkenbenken, leter meg frem til flaskene ved siden av ovnen og leser på etikettene med fingrene. Jeg dytter balsamico eddiken til side, griper tak i den andre flaska og åpner den. Lukten av oliven siver inn i nesa. 

Perfekt!

Hånda skjelver av iver og glede, og oljen renner mellom fingrene, treffer låret, tærne og sikkert gulvet óg. 

Jeg finner Isak og legger hånda nederst i korsryggen hans, lar fingrene sakte gli ned til rumpesprekken og videre mellom skinkene. Isaks kropp og stemme er kompasset mitt og guider meg dit jeg skal. Det rykker til i underlivet hans og han stønner mykt idet jeg når hullet. 

Jeg lar fingrene sirkle rundt åpningen, trykker lett med fingertuppene, erter litt, før jeg bestemt dytter pekefingeren inn og lar den gli innover helt til det stopper i knokene. Isak hiver etter pusten og slipper ut flere små kny. 

Det er varmt og trangt, og jeg elsker å kjenne Isak rundt fingrene mine. Jeg drar fingeren sakte ut før jeg dytter den inn igjen, og gjentar prosessen helt til jeg kjenner Isak slappe av rundt fingeren min. Jeg snur meg kjapt, leter meg frem til flaska og heller mer olje på fingrene. 

"En til?"

Jeg venter et øyeblikk på det lille "jaet" fra Isak før jeg dytter to fingre inn. Fingrene glir sakte inn og ut, om og om igjen. Jeg kjenner hvordan det tidvis strammer til rundt fingrene mine, og den varme, deilige følelsen sender ilinger oppover armen, ut i kroppen, opp til hodet via brystet og ned mellom beina. 

"Mer…mer…. jeg trenger deg nå." 

Stemmen til Isak er hes, bedende, og ordene blander seg sammen med små sukk. Jeg lener meg fremover, legger brystet mitt mot den varme ryggen hans, legger hånda flat mot nederste del av magen hans og kjenner hvordan vi nesten smelter sammen idet jeg kysser ham i nakken. 

"Snart, baby."

Jeg kroker fingrene litt og lar de gli sakte ut av ham samtidig som jeg kysser ham nedover ryggraden. Isak stønner mykt, forteller meg med stemmen hvor godt det er. Jeg snur meg raskt og strekker armen mot kjøkkenbenken, leter meg frem til flaska med olivenolje på nytt og velter den nesten i iveren etter å trenge meg inn i Isak.

Det renner olje overalt, oppover armen, nedover låra og lukta av oliven setter seg i neseborene mine. 

Isak og har aldri vært så langt fra hverandre som i kveld og kroppen lengter etter ham. Jeg trenger nærhet, å kjenne lukten av ham, ha ham helt inntil meg og kjenne den myke huden hans under fingertuppene. 

Jeg ber ham reise seg og idet jeg kjenner ryggen hans mot den utstrakte hånda mi, legger jeg armen rundt brystkassa hans og trekker ham inntil meg – lar det ikke være en millimeter med luft mellom oss. 

Isak former seg etter kroppen min og det sier “klikk”, akkurat som to puslespillbiter som finner hverandre. Vi passer perfekt sammen. Rumpa hans støter mot den stive pikken min og jeg slipper ut et dempet stønn. 

Jeg lener meg fremover, skakker på hodet og legger leppene inn mot den varme huden like under øret til Isak, spisser tunga og sleiker, kiler ham, kysser og snuser inn lukten av ham. En svak hint av parfyme, svette og det som bare er  _ ham _ . 

Fingrene mine glir over den stramme brystkassa og de definerte musklene. Jeg leter meg frem til brystvorta til Isak, hører hans myke stønn og kjenner den knopper seg idet jeg begynner å massere den. 

Hendene til Isak ligger mot utkanten av rumpeballene mine og jeg merker utålmodigheten i bevegelsene hans. Han presser fingrene inn i huden, prøver å dytte meg inntil ham samtidig som han gnir seg mot meg.

“Even….”

“Ja, baby?”

“Jeg trenger deg – nå! Vær så snill!”

Ordene og desperasjonen i Isaks stemmen går rett til hodet på meg. Små seriekoblede bomber, innkapslet med dopamin, adrenalin og mest av alt  _ isaktonin _ , går av på likt og sprenger meg nesten i fillebiter fra innsiden. 

Pikken lever sitt eget liv, jobber litt på egenhånd og det banker intenst mellom beina. 

Fingrene mine danser lekent langs siden til Isak, langs alle tolv ribbeina til jeg møter hofta og presser hånda mi mellom oss. Isak beveger på seg og det åpner seg raskt en liten luftlomme, et lite rom som gjør det lettere for meg å komme til. 

Jeg smiler og plasserer leppene mellom skulderbladene til Isak, hvisker et “takk” inn i den myke huden. Jeg griper takk i pikken min og legger fingrene rundt hodet, stopper opp et ørlite øyeblikk og trykker tommelen mot tuppen. Precum blander seg med den glatte oljen og elektriske støt sendes opp i magen og ned i lårene. 

Jeg styrer pikken mot rumpesprekken hans, fomler litt før jeg til slutt finner åpningen og varsomt dytter hodet så vidt inn. Jeg venter noen øyeblikk før jeg lar Isak guide pikken min inn i ham, millimeter for millimeter til den er helt inne. 

Det er trangt og varmt, akkurat som i sta, men likevel helt annerledes. Det føles større og mektigere hvordan pikken min fyller hele ham. Vi smelter sammen til en udefinerbar masse, hvor ingen vet hvor jeg slutter og han begynner – og jeg elsker det. 

“Å fy faen, baby.” 

“For mye?” hvisker jeg inn i øret hans, klar for å trekke meg ut. 

“Nei.” Krøllene til Isak, de som alltid stikker så fint ut av capsen hans rundt ørene, kiler meg i ansiktet idet han rister på hodet. Jeg rynker på nesa og ler kort. “ _ Så _ deilig. Herregud, Evi.”

Jeg borer nesa inn i nakkehårene hans, står helt stille og kjenner på følelsen av Isak trang og stram rundt meg. Isak er utålmodig og begynner forsiktig å bevege på seg. Jeg griper om ham med armene, den ene hånda hvile på brystet hans mens den andre ligger flat midt på magen. Samtidig tar jeg et ørlite skritt bakover, ber Isak lene seg mot meg slik at tyngdekraften kan gjøre all jobben.

Leppene mine rører så vidt øreflippen idet jeg puster inn i øret hans. 

“Jeg har deg, baby, og jeg skal gjøre det godt for deg.” 

“Evi… Evi...” Isak stønner navnet mitt. Det gjør meg helt ør og tærner mine krøller seg i ren refleks. Jeg støter inn i ham, sakte, en gang og så en gang til. 

“Jeg skal knulle deg helt til du faller sammen i armene mine.”

Jeg hører Isaks tunge pust og kjenner at hjertet hans banker raskt under håndflata mi. Hendene hans borer seg inn i skinkene mine og han vipper hodet bakover, hviler det mot skuldra mi. 

“Jeg elsker deg, Evi.”

Isaks stemme er nesten bare en hvisken, men pulsen min reagerer umiddelbart, dunker hardt på innsiden av brystet og det svimler nesten for meg. Kjærlighetserklæring får hjertet til å synge og jeg kysser ham rett under øret. 

“Jeg elsker deg mer.”

Jeg trekker meg nesten helt ut, før jeg støter inn i ham på nytt og treffer det punktet som fyrer opp hele ham. Magemusklene hans strammer seg under hånda mi og han skjelver lett mot kroppen min. 

Halvhøye kny fyller kjøkkenet og det motiverer meg til å fortsette, støte inn i ham til han ser stjerner. 

_ Even. Even. Even. Even.  _

Isak lener hodet mot skuldra mi og stønner navnet mitt, som en plate med hakk i, og det kjennes som et gjentagende kjærtegn i øret. 

Lårene mine dirrer intenst, kraftigere enn noen gang før, og jeg blir redd at knærne kommer til å svikte meg. Jeg strammer grepet rundt Isak i et håp om at armene holder meg oppe om beina ikke holder. 

Isaks hender ligger klistret til rompeballene mine. Han følger meg i pust og bevegelse, stønner i takt med meg. Vi er én bevegelse, en symfoni og jeg tror han er nære å komme – akkurat som meg. 

Jeg støter inn i ham, en gang, to ganger, fem ganger. Så stilner alt inne i meg – i et halvt sekund, før det rykker ubønnhørlig til i kroppen. I magen, lårene, pikken. Overalt. Jeg klamrer meg fast i Isak, drar med meg all spenning som har bygget seg opp i kveld idet jeg slipper ut et langtrukket stønn og kommer hardere enn noen gang før. 

Idet orgasmen ebber ut, og de kraftige skjelvene stilner og erstattes av små rykninger, merker jeg at Isak fortsatt skjelver. Fingrene hans presser seg inn i huden min, holder ham på plass, og han stønner høyt. 

Magemusklene er stramme under fingrene mine og lårene dirrer mot mine. Hendene til Isak har sluppet taket i rumpa mi og henger løst langs overkroppen. Jeg bestemmer meg for å hjelpe ham over kanten, hvisker “jeg har deg, baby” inn mot øret hans, men rekker ikke gjøre noe før jeg kjenner varm cum treffe hånda mi. 

Kroppen til Isak ligger spent mot min og jeg føler orgasmen hans som et lite jordskjelv inne i meg. Jeg strammer grepet om ham, holder ham hardt til skjelvene stopper og han blir myk i armene mine.

Den ledige hånda mi ligger mot Isaks bryst og jeg kjenner hjertet hans banke intenst under fingertuppene mine. Det får meg til å smile, et sånt dumt og fjollete smil som tar over hele ansiktet.

“Kom du bare av pikken min?” spør jeg vantro med latter i stemmen.

“Jah!” 

Isaks lille latter forsvinner i et skarpt utpust. Han griper tak i hånda mi, sier "det er cum overalt" og tørker den med det jeg tror er et kjøkkenhåndkle. Så fletter han fingrene våre sammen og stryker meg på innsiden av håndflata med tommelen. 

_ Isaktoninen  _ inne i meg sprer seg som ild i tørt gress, fra et punkt i magen, opp til hjertet og videre opp til hodet, ut i fingertuppene og helt ned til tærne.

“Herregud, Isak! Det... det…”

“Ja, fy faen… du bare… og jeg...”

Ingen av oss har helt ordene og det er greit, for øyeblikket sier i grunn alt. Jeg puster inn i nakkehårene til Isak og kjenner på alle følelsene som farer gjennom meg. 

Lykke. Takknemlighet. Tilfredshet. 

Jeg får et akutt behov for at vi skal  _ se _ hverandre og kysse, og starter sakte og forsiktig å trekke meg ut. Isak griper om hoftene mine og holder meg på plass. 

“Ikke! Jeg vil kjenne deg inne i meg bittelitt til.”

“Greit, baby.”

Jeg stryker Isak på brystkassa, lager små udefinerbare mønstre med fingrene mine. Borer nesa inn i de myke, uregjerlige krøllene hans i bakhodet, snuser inn lukten av ham og plassere små, våte kyss overalt hvor jeg kommer til. 

"Du er den aller fineste jeg vet om og jeg elsker deg så uendelig mye Issy."

"Jeg elsker deg like mye, Evi." 

Jeg kjenner noe stryke inntil leggen min, først en myk pels så en våt snute. 

"Billy!" Jeg roper nesten ut navnet hans, overrasket, for jeg hadde helt glemt han var her.

"Hei, Billy." 

Isak snur seg så fort jeg har trukket meg ut av ham. Han legger hendene på kinnene mine og kysser meg. Det er vart og ømt og godt, men alt jeg klarer å tenke på er Billy som plutselig dukket opp. Eller var det plutselig? 

“Har han stått og sett på?” spør jeg forskrekket. 

Isak begynner å le. “Aner ikke.”

"Tenk om han har sett oss?” Jeg legger hånda foran munnen min. “Herregud, han kan jo være skada for livet!"

"Det ser ikke sånn ut ass." Isak kysser meg lett på munnen.

"Sikker?" spør jeg lettere bekymret. 

"Han ser i grunn bare glad ut."

Billy dytter snuten mot låret mitt igjen. Jeg snur meg mot ham, liker at han ser ansiktet mitt når jeg snakker med ham, og bøyer meg litt fremover for å nå ham.

“Er du glad, Billyvofsen?” Hånda mi stryker over pelsen hans og jeg kjenner halen begynner å slå mot leggen min. 

“Hva var det jeg sa? Han  _ er  _ glad.” 

Isak legger hånda på skuldra mi, klemmer lett og fanger oppmerksomheten min. Jeg snur meg og håper jeg klarer å møte blikket hans. 

“Jeg er også glad. For oss og dette her.”

“Jeg også, baby.” Isak kysser meg lett på munnen og ler kort. “Vi burde krangle mer.” 

Jeg tar et skritt tilbake og ser på ham med store øyne. "Hvordan kan du si noe sånt? Selv om jeg har vært en kjempedust, så har jeg hatt det veldig vondt i kveld.”

Krangelen fra i sta har ennå ikke helt sluppet taket og ordene til Isak tvinger fram den vonde klumpen i magen. Det svir bak øyelokkene igjen. Jeg svelger hardt og blunker for å holde tårene i sjakk. 

“Åh, Even. Jeg bare tulla. Unnskyld.”

Isak trekker meg inntil seg igjen og stryker meg forsiktig på kinnet med tommelen. Jeg tror han tar med seg et par tårer som har funnet veien ut av øyekroken. Han krummer så armene rundt meg og klemmer meg hardt. Hvisker inn i øret mitt. 

“Ikke mer krangling som i kveld.”

“Altså… vi klarer sikkert ikke å unngå det da...” Jeg sukker dypt, vet at krangler er uunngåelige, også de som ender som i kveld. “Men vi trenger jo ikke ønske oss det.”

“Du har helt rett. Det var klønete å ordlegge meg sånn. Det jeg prøvde å si og mente var at jeg vil ha mer av det som skjedde nå, for det var så utrolig nært og fint.”

Jeg slipper pusten jeg har holdt inne og kysser ham lett på halsen. “Det vil jeg også.” 

Vi står nakne på kjøkkengulvet, tett omslynget i en klem. Jeg stryker ham på ryggen med fjærlette bevegelser og han stryker meg lett tilbake. Jeg vil ikke slippe taket, for det er så trygt og godt å stå her. Kjenne nærheten, kjenne den myke huden hans inntil min. Kjenne varmen,  _ isaktoninen  _ og  _ eventoninen _ , som flyter mellom kroppene våre. Men jeg hører Isak gjespe og kroppen hans har falt litt sammen i armene mine. 

“Skal vi gå og legge oss?”

“Mmm. Sove er fint.”

Isak kysser meg, mange dovne kyss oppover halsen, langs kjevebenet til han treffer munnen min før han griper tak i hånda mi og leder oss inn på soverommet. Jeg lukker døra så Billy ikke kommer inn. Under dyna kryper Isak bort til meg og kroer seg inntil meg. Ansiktet borer seg inn mot halsen min og det ene benet hans flettes med mitt. 

“Jeg vil sove sånn her, er det greit?”

“Så klart.” 

Hjertet synger for full hals. Jeg lukker øynene, tar et godt utpust og lar tankene springe. Fingrene glir over halsen, over sugemerket som er der et sted og tenker på orden til Isak,  _ nå er du min for alltid _ . Stemmen til Isak bryter tankerekka mi. 

"Hm?" 

"Vi må kjøpe mer glid."

"Mm. Ja, vi må vel det…"

"Du lukter oliven." Isak ler dovent inn mot halsen min og kysser meg, de myke leppene kiler meg. Jeg løfter hånda opp til nesa, lukter på fingrene mine og slipper ut et lite flir.

"Sant." Jeg tar et godt innpust. "Sorry for at jeg glemte det."

"Det går bra." Isak gjesper. "Olivenolje funka jo bra."

"Jah." 

Vi faller i stillhet. Jeg tenker på Isak og måten han kom på før tankene penser inn på på resten av helga. Vi snakket om det i sta, hvordan vi skal organisere den med hensyn til lufting av Billy, men vi snakket om ikke noe annet og jeg vil gjøre helga så bra som mulig for Isak.

“Issy?”

“Mm.” Isak mumler inn mot halsen min og slipper ut et langtrukket gjesp. 

“Om du trenger noe av meg i morgen eller søndag utover å lage mat til deg og Sana, så sier du ifra til meg. Det kan være hva som helst. Jeg kan trakte kaffe, gå på butikken og kjøpe energibarer, massere deg.”

“Takk.” Isak gjesper på nytt. “Du er snill.”

“Og om du trenger leiligheten for deg selv for eksempel, så finner jeg og Billy et annet sted å være. Vi kan henge med Magnus eller Mutta. Mutta har jo til og med et soverom, vi kan sikker sove over om det blir nødvendig.”

“Sove over?” Isak snøfter. “Bare drit i det.”

“Okei?” Et lite smil kryper oppover ansiktet mitt. 

“Jeg sover ikke... godt når... ikke er..., det...du jo.” Halvparten av ordene forsvinner i et høyt gjesp og jeg skjønner så vidt hva han sier. 

“Jeg tenkte kanskje…”

“Nei.” Isak avbryter meg. Stemmen er bestemt. “Sove her... med meg.”

Den jevne pusten til Isak kiler meg i halsgropa og jeg tror han er på vei til å sovne. Kanskje ikke så rart, det har vært en lang og slitsom dag. Selv tror jeg at jeg ikke kommer til å sovne før om en god stund. I hvert fall ikke før jeg er sikker på at Isak har sovnet. 

Jeg legger hånda mi på ryggen hans og kjærtegner ham slik jeg vet han elsker, og som jeg ofte gjør når han trenger hjelp til å sovne. Akkurat nå virker ikke det som et problem. Isak slipper ut noen svake koselyder.

“Ev?” 

“Mm?”

“Det er en ting... du kan... hjelpe meg med… i morgen.”

“Hva da?” Jeg hvisker inn i krøllene hans med et smil om munnen.

“Du må…” Isak stopper opp, grynter litt og gir meg et halvveis kyss på halsen. “... knulle eksamensnervene… ut av...kroppen...min...”

“Ja, vil du det?”

Det blir stille, og når jeg hvisker Isaks navn uten å få respons skjønner jeg at han har sovnet. 

Vi var veldig i utakt tidligere i kveld, mye på grunn av meg, og jeg er så uendelig glad for at vi har funnet tilbake til samme rytme igjen. At vi ligger tett inntil hverandre og at hjertet mitt banker i takt med Isaks jevne pust.

Jeg fortsetter å stryke Isak på ryggen, legger leppene inntil hodet hans og hvisker inn i de myke krøllene.

“Alt for deg, elskling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirasjonen kom og tok meg, og jeg måtte bare skrive en liten oppfølger til Storm i et vannglass... Ingen krangel uten makeup-sex eller hva? 
> 
> Kjører beta-løst og håper på det beste. Alle feil og mangler er på min kappe. 
> 
> Fikk dette deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar. 💖


End file.
